Wolf Games
by WolfxDarko
Summary: The tale of the greatest pack of wolves that ever lived. The pack consisted of the Alpha Santana, her mate Brittany, the Beta Puck, the Gamma Quinn, the Delta Sugar, the three Zetas Rachel, Mike and Kurt, the two Sigmas Tina and Blaine, and the three Omegas Kitty, Jake and Marley. This is my first ever attempt at writing
1. Meeting Puck

Lima is the main focus here, that is where our tale begins. The tale of the greatest pack of wolves that ever lived. The pack consisted of the Alpha Santana, her mate Brittany, the Beta Puck, the Gamma Quinn, the Delta Sugar, the three Zetas Rachel, Mike and Kurt, the two Sigmas Tina and Blaine, and the three Omegas Kitty, Jake and Marley.

It was a normal day in the forest surrounding Lima, all the young wolves were out practicing their hunting and communication skills except a select few, they were the specially chosen wolves who would eventually become Alphas, they where off learning the rules of the packs and how to make some day obtain their own territory in a secluded area away from the forest.

"Quinn! Quinn! I can finally beat you now!" a young spirited werewolf shouted. "Come on spar with me!" she said excitedly as she got in her fighting stance.

"Alright, alright." the smaller wolf giggled. They both took their stance and begun the fight. The smaller girl ran up and swung, but Quinn gracefully dodged the attack and grabbed her arm to wing her around.

"Come on little Sannny. I thought you said you could beat me now." Quinn giggled again while holding her arm.

"I totally can!" Santana screamed as she flipped both of them over. Santana was now sitting on top of Quinn pinning her down. "See I got you know." Santana says proudly. "Alright you two I think that's enough playing around don't you?" a young wolf says coming out from behind a tree.

"Oh! Uhh hi Ashley!" Quinn quickly says while she gets up and dusts herself off. "Ash what are you doing here?" Santana asks as she takes Quinn's extended hand. "I came to get you two. The Elders believe for some odd reason you two are ready to shift for the first time." she states a bit annoyed.

"Wow! Really! Did you hear that Quinn we're ready! This is so exciting!" Santana says barely able to control herself "Yeah I heard I'm only standing right here." she giggles once again.

The three make there way to the Elder's Circle. "Mom! We're here!" Ashley shouts getting more annoyed by the second. An older man walks out of a small building "Right this way girls." he says as he directs them to the circular room. "Not you Ashley, you have to stay here." he tells here and continues on with the two other girls.

They are met with their parents and the Elders of the pack. "Welcome Quinn and Santana." Elder Will says. "My how you girls have grown." a woman says from the small group of wolves there. Elder Will steps up to the girls and rests a hand on them. "It is time for you girls to discover and awaken your wolves..."

There is a beeping in the background and it slowly starts to get louder. A very sleepy and annoyed wolf wakes up and smashes the alarm clock on her night stand. "Damn what was that about... Stupid dreams." A now much older Santana says while slowly getting out of bed. She is a little smaller than most girls has long length very messy black hair and is currently sporting a very long soccer shirt and short shorts.

As she starts getting ready for her day she slips on a shirt she left lying around her floor. "Fuck!" she screams as she lands face first on the cold floor. The door swings and a girl about her size, with short blonde hair storms in "What was all the..." She suddenly bursts into a fit of laughter. "This shit sucks ass... Shut up Quinn!" Santana screams from on the floor.

"I'm sorry but walking in on a sight like that is just too funny!" she says in between giggles. "Oh and you might wanna control that mouth of yours, you're starting to sound like a sailor." she scolds and shakes her finger to emphasis her point.

"Alright I will try... but I can't make ant fucking promises." Santana says laughing. "You truly are hopeless my dear old friend." she says with a faux frown. "So why do you bother huh." Santana teases and starts poking Quinn in the stomach. "Ow! Hey! Stop!" she says while trying to avoid her friend and hold in her laughter.

After about ten more minutes of goofing off the two decide to get ready for their first day of high school. "You know we are going to be late and it's going to be all your fault." Quinn says grabbing a piece of toast. "Yeah yeah it's always my fault." she says shrugging Quinn off.

The two friends make their way to school. "Damn its like the ass crack of dawn why the hell are we up!" Santana screams to no one in particular. Quinn starts to laugh hard "Oh my god you did not just say that!" she laughs harder. "Yeah I did... I don't like being up this early it's just retarded!" she pouts.

"Well you know if we didn't live so far we wouldn't have to wake up so early." Quinn retorts. "Hey you know how I feel about living so close to the humans..." she mumbles. "You my friend are crazy." Quinn chuckles and pats her on the shoulder.

As they walk down the forest trail they hear rustling in a near by bush. Instantly they both tense up and become awake and alert. "Alright who's there!" Santana growls as she approaches the bush. "Be careful Santana don't be so reckless." Quinn calls out.

Santana carefully walks up to the bush and out walks another werewolf but he is injured and barely conscious. The wolf is a bit smaller than when Santana turns, his top half of his body is dark brown while the bottom is white, it is separated by a black "v" going down his chest, his fur is messed up and covered in blood. "Crap!" Santana groans "Hey uh Quinn we aren't going to the first day of school..." Quinn walks up "What are you.. oh I see." The two carefully pick up the wolf with ease and bring him back home.

After about two hours Quinn finished patching up the unknown wolf. "Alright that should do it.. for now I hope." Quinn says a little out of it and wipes her forehead. "So what's the deal with this guy?" Santana asks from behind he.

"You know it would be a lot easier to tell you if he was awake, but he's not so I can't say anything." she says turning around to face Santana. "Come on then let's grab something to eat." Santana says sighing. "Only if you cook!" Quinn shouts running to the kitchen.

After the girls enjoy a nice lunch they hear a noise coming from the room they left the other wolf. They rush to the room to find out who this mystery boy is. "Uhh.." the wolf starts to turn in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes, he looks around the unfamiliar room. "Where am I... what am I doing here?"

"You my friend are in mine and Quinn's humble home." Santana says leaning against the door frame. "And who exactly are you?" the stranger questions with a bit of attitude. Sensing the upcoming tension Quinn steps in "This is Santana Lopez and I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn chirped, she extends her hand to the stranger.

He gladly accepts her hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you two.. Oh that's right you don't even know my name! Hi I'm Noah Puckerman, but please call me Puck." With them all acquainted now they take their conversation to the living room.

"So uh did you guys see anything while I was out.. You now like a big dog.." Puck asks worriedly. The girls start to laugh at the poor boy. "Dude you got problems if you're trying to pass as just 'a big dog'" Santana says with air quotes. "Yeah you know some might think you would be a werewolf!" Quinn adds, and the look of pure horror crosses Puck's face.

"No! I.. uh... I'm not.." The girls laugh even harder now. "Man relax it's perfectly fine. Wanna know why." Santana says with a smirk and he nods his head. "We are both werewolves too!" Quinn says a little to excitedly.

"No way!" he screams "That's incredible! Wait why did you let me worry like that?" Santana simply shrugs her shoulders "It was funny." is all she says.


	2. Display of Power

After the whole make fun of Puck thing passes the girls decide to question him. They find out he was shunned by his family, his only pack he ever knew, and he was attacked by rouges on his way away from the chaos. He was just trying to pass through when he collapsed.

The girls fill him in their living situation telling him that they got the choice to stay with their family pack or leave and start their own, whether it be separate or together. They decided it would be best if they remained together, and used their funds to purchase a house as far away from the small town of Lima as possible. They then asked Puck if he would like to join their pack and also live with them.

He gladly accepted, by this time it was almost four so the new trio decided it be best to enroll Puck in school, and that's where there off to now.

"You know I don't know why we were walking this morning when we have a perfectly fine car!" Santana says getting into the drivers seat of her red and black Jeep Wrangler. "I like to think of it as fate!" Quinn cooed from the backseat. "If we were to take the Jeep we would have never met Puck."

"Yeah and I kinda like the fact that you guys saved my ass!" Puck chimes in. "Now you're speaking my fucking language!" Santana says excitedly. "Great she started again..." Quinn says face palming "You were doing so good until now." "Uh did.. is that my fault?" Puck asked "If so I'm sorry. I didn't know we weren't allowed to cuss."

"Nah don't listen to her we can do what ever the fu... hell we want.. happy?" she gets an approving nod from Quinn. "You to are hilarious together." Puck laughs. "So why can't she cuss is that like an Alpha order or something?" he asks. Santana suddenly stops and looks at him. "What! No! She's not..." Santana remembering she's driving starts to go again. "What she is trying to say is that I'm not Alpha she is." Quinn clarifies.

"Oh uh sorry Santana.. I didn't mean.." Puck started but was quickly cut off "Save it runt! I don't want to hear another word from you! Got it!" she demanded and that quickly shut him up. Quinn taps her on the shoulder "You know you didn't have to be that mean to him." she says quietly.

The rest of the drive was quiet and filled with a lot of tension. They all make their way into the school and head to the administrations office. "Get your shit done runt we will meet you back in the car." Santana snaps at Puck. "Yes ma'am!" Puck responds not wanting to get yelled at any more. "Don't ever call me ma'am again got that!" She yells from over her shoulder.

Puck was in the office filling out paper for his new school year while Santana and Quinn got their schedules since they missed the first day. "I told you other wolves would be able to tell I'm not meant for this position.." Santana trails off. "Hey if you couldn't do it the Elders would have never selected you for the training." Quinn says "And besides you would have been Alpha in another pack anyways."

"Yes but that doesn't change the fact that you were chosen over me. The Elders seen more of an Alpha in you than in me." Santana says while staring at the floor. "Mmm not true the Elders are just stupid. The obviously didn't see the amazingly smart, oh so powerful wolf I see when you're out there fighting to protect the ones you truly care about. The only reason they really chose me over you was because of social skills. I tend to make friends a lot faster than you, but that's not really fair basing it off of that." Quinn manages to say all in one breath.

"Really how do you know that?" she questions feeling a bit better about herself. "That's because Elder Will told me so himself. He didn't agree with how the others decided so you totally would of got the position otherwise."

Santana believed most of it, but she didn't let go of the fact that Quinn has unimaginable power. She was one of the best wolves out there and if it weren't for her being so kindhearted she would be able to tap into that power with ease. She still loved the fact that Quinn probably broke some stupid wolf code by telling her this, she is really starting to affect her in the worse way possible.

"Are you going to be nicer to Puck now?" Quinn asks worried about the poor boy. "Yeah but can you do me a favor and sit in the front?" Santana asks not wanting to snap at Puck again. "Sure but for this you my dear friend are making dinner!" she chirps. Santana laughs "When don't I make dinner?" That's true for as long as the girls have been living together Santana has made every meal, except on special occasions when they go out to eat.

"True but you are making my favorite dish tonight!" she calls out as she races to the car. "Great now we can't have dinner until almost ten o' clock." she says to herself more than anyone. Just then Puck walks out of the administrations office with his new schedule.

"Hey." he says shyly. "Hey.. C'mon let's go" she says without looking at him. "Uh right! I uh got my classes, I can start tomorrow with you guys.." he trails off. "That's great can we go now" she says a bit annoyed as she storms off to the Jeep.

The boy scurries to the the car and hops in the back seat.

The drive home had less tension but Quinn could still feel the growing frustrations in Santana. "Hey I know how about when we get home we do a little sparing?" she says knowing that will help Santana get rid of her frustration. "That sounds great I'm looking forward to it." Santana says with a smile

They pull up in their drive way and all get out of the car and head inside. On the way inside Santana is already removing her clothes getting ready to turn. "Hey what are you doing!" Puck shouts and oggles the girls "Are you fucking kidding me!" Santana says annoyed "We got stuck with a pervy wolf!"

"Hey calm it's not that bad..." she says gently. "Sorry it's just you girls are hot." Puck says shyly.

"Why thanks but do us a favor and try not to do it again." Quinn says with a smile. "Yeah what she said.. But if I ever catch you doing that again I will rip tour balls off got it!" Santana yells "Oh forget about us being fully naked because we never fully undress, we have special underwear if you will."

"Yeah it's magic!" Quinn says cheerfully. "Well that's no fun." Puck says disappointed .

The two girls turn and head out to the backyard. Santana's wolf is all black, she has two different colored eyes the right one is green and the left one is blue. Quinn's wolf was light brown and a sandy color on the belly and around her face going down to just above her chest, she was a fluffy wolf and had purple eyes.

"Wow you two are something else I've never seen wolves like this." Puck says in amazement. Since he wasn't officially part of the girls' pack so he wasn't able to hear when they talked telepathically. He was silently watching as the girls carried on a conversion before they started sparing.

_'Alright so same rules from when we were kids got it?'_ Santana says stepping forward. _'Yeah I know I just thought you would make things interesting.' 'Like what make you more food I'm already cooking you favorite dish tonight.' _Santana chuckled, and with that the girls started their match.

Santana started off by rushing at Quinn, Quinn crouched down and prepared for a pounce that never came. Instead Santana just kept running in circles around Quinn. '_What are you up to'_ Quinn says more to herself than to Santana.

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a snap behind her. She turns around but sees nothing there, and out of no where Santana pounces on her. '_Wasn't expecting that huh._' she laughed which looked quite funny for a wolf. Santana was still lying on top of Quinn when she remembered she should be cooking, she quickly jumped off turned back and dashed in the kitchen. To say the two left in the backyard were confused would be an understatement.

Quinn changed back and walked inside along with Puck. "Well that was weird don't you think?" he asked. Quinn remembering what she was promised smirked "No not at all she's just keeping a promise is all." she says grabbing her clothes and throwing them on.

Santana was preparing the dish she knew all to well, struggling to keep pace with everything in the kitchen. After about four hours of preparing food it is finally ready for everyone to eat. The amount of food is enough to feed a large family, but since they are werewolves they could eat it no problem.

"Alright! Here it is my specialty dish just for you Miss Quinn. You're lucky I had stuff already prepared." Santana says with a wink. "Oh wow this looks so delicious I can't wait to try it, the smell is making my mouth water too." Puck chimes in excitedly. "Alright everyone dig in!" Santana yells excitedly.

"Wow this is the best food I have ever had." Puck says with a mouth full of noodles. "Calm down there runt. Listen your initiation will be held on Friday after school got it." Santana says slurping down the last of her soup. "Oh yay how fun!" Quinn chirps "Those are the best part of a new pack!" while also going in for her third round of soup.

After their feast they all share good nights and head to bed Santana and Quinn heading to their rooms while Puck takes the couch. "There are blankets in the closet over there and we will figure out this whole you living here tomorrow." Santana says pointing to a closet and going upstairs. "Alright, see you in the morning.." Puck says shyly as he makes his way to the closet.

As the pack was sleeping there was something ominous going on in town. A girl was running through the deserted street being chased by a big dog. "Get away from me you mutt!" the girl screamed. The dog charged at the girl and was soon towering over her. "What kind of dog are you anyways?" at this point she was terrified, she tumbled over a crack and fell to the cold floor.


	3. Brittany and Karofsky

**I Am so happy to see how many people are actually reading my story and I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it! Also I forgot to mention that I don't own glee x) woops. **

"Welcome all, we are gathered here to witness the awakening of two of our most promising young Alphas!" Elder Will says to all who gathered at the ceremony. "Now to get things started, may I please have the bowl." Elder Sue commanded more than asked.

The two girls where standing there waiting for their part in the ceremony. Elder Sue walked up to the girls and smeared the strange liquid that was in the bowl on their foreheads. "With this serum I command the wolves that lie dormant in these girls awaken!" he called out

Right after those words were said the girls felt an intense pain in them like something big was growing inside them and trying to burst out...

This time instead of an alarm clock going off Santana gets jumped on by Quinn. "Crap Quinn why can't you let me sleep!" Santana yells pulling the covers closer to her. "You know I can't do that Santana." Quinn says sternly. Santana being ever so graceful rolls onto the floor before getting up for the day.

"Hey ladies are you going to keep me waiting down here all morning." Puck shouts from downstairs. "Calm yourself Puckerman we will be down in a minute!" Santana screams "Don't mind her she's always grumpy in the morning." Quinn says sweetly. When they walk downstairs they are wearing their signature Cheerios uniform.

"Damn ladies I didn't think you could get any hotter." Puck says with a wink. "Can it Puckerman." Santana warns as she passes him and heads for her Jeep. The way to school was quite almost like an eerie sort of quite the kind that happens right before something terrible happens. When they arrive at school it's buzzing with news about a bear attack, with Santana already fearing the worst heads to Coach Sue's office with Quinn hot on her heels.

"Coach!" Santana says barging in. "Here in my office you can address me as you Elder." She says calmly sitting in her chair "And if you're here about the attack, yes it was a wolf, the only problem is I don't know who this other wolf is." Sue says as she folds her arms. "Listen girls I know you don't take orders from me anymore but can you investigate for me I have a busy enough schedule as it is." she continues.

"Sure Elder Sue me and Santana are on it." Quinn says straightening up. They leave the office and Santana is met with the most amazing scent she ever smelled. "Hey Q I'll catch you around I have something I need to take care of." she tells Quinn and quickly walks away to find the heavenly scent.

When she pin points the scent she see a tall blonde wearing dark bluer skinny jeans and a gray Rolling Stones T-shirt. When Santana finally looks up at the blonde's face she is met with the most stunning blue eyes she has ever seen. '_Wow I must know who this mystery girl is_' she thought to herself. Just then the bell rings signaling for the kids to head to class "Damn I can't lose my chance." she says under her breath and chases down her blonde haired beauty.

She grabs the girl by the wrist and pulls her into the bathroom. "Hey!" the blonde shouts. "Shh please don't be mad I just had to meet you." Santana states shyly. "You almost gave me a heart attack! But that wouldn't make sense because I don't love being scared." the blonde stranger says clutching her chest and tilting her head to the side, which Santana found adorable.

"Hi I'm Santana the very strange maybe psychotic stranger." she says playfully sticking out her hand causing her new friend to giggle. "Hi I'm Brittany." she says and accepts Santana's hand and in that moment it was like electricity passed through their bodies and Santana knew she found her mate.

"Are you magic?" Brittany questions "Because it just felt all tingly the moment I touched you." she says now looking at her hand like something will pop out of it, it was now Santana's turn to giggle. "You're cute." Brittany tells Santana causing her to blush, she is thanking the heavens that her skin is dark enough to cover that up. "Thanks so are you." she admits.

"Listen how about we blow class today I would really enjoy getting to know you better." Santana says extending her hand for Brittany to take, which she gladly does. "I would like that very much." she says with a mega watt smile. The two exit the bathroom and Santana leads the way to the school garden where she knows she will not be bothered.

The two girls learn as much as they can about each other and by lunch it's like they've know each other their whole lives, the only thing Santana leaves out is being a werewolf. Brittany learns of her living with her best friend Quinn and a friend of the family's Puck and that they live somewhere in the woods away from all the people, because Santana likes the quite, also she learns that her family is very traditional in their sense of ways. Santana found out Brittany barely moved here with her mother after her parents broke up and she now knows Brittany has an older sister as well but Brittany never met her.

When they finally head out of the garden it's mid lunch and Santana makes her way to Quinn excited to tell her the wonder new of finding her mate. That's when she crashed into someone and instantly felt chills, the boy she crashed into was huge and bulky to, he had a foul scent of old blood and gave off a horrible aura. "Hey watch it you asshole!" he growls turning around. Santana wasn't one for apologies "No you watch it why is a gorilla like you even blocking the hallway!" she snaps at him.

"Calm down babe let's not cause any trouble here wouldn't want to cause a scene in front of you girlfriend would we?" he asks smugly. That got her blood boiling she punches the guy in the stomach and storms off with Brittany. "Was it really that bad that he called me your girlfriend? Are you ashamed of being a unicorn?" she asks while looking at the floor, that caused Santana to stop dead in her tracks. "What no of course not! It's just that creep gives me bad vibes and I sorta have a temper." she explains clearing the air, she really didn't want to tell Brittany about him being a big bad wolf.

They finally make it to Quinn and Puck only to find two more wolves sitting with them. "Hi guys so I see we got new friends, well anyways this is Brittany." she says gesturing to Brittany who is waving at them. "Great timing S, I was just telling these two here, Rachel and Kurt, all about you." Quinn says pointing at Rachel, a small girl with long black wearing a reindeer sweater and skinny jeans, and Kurt, a boy who was about Pucks size with short sandy hair wearing a beige trench coat and black pants.

They all share hi's and Brittany and Santana take a seat next to Quinn. Quinn instantly senses something inside of Brittany something very powerful. '_Hey S who is this?_'she wonders sharing her thoughts. '_Oh this is Brittany Q! I can't believe I found her! She's the one Q she's my mate!_' she tells her. "What!" Quinn says aloud surprising everyone at the table. "What's going on Quinn?" Rachel asks worriedly. "I uhh.. I'm not sure?" Quinn not knowing what else to say.

'_But you can't really be sure unless you see her in wolf form S._'she says a bit worried for her friend. '_No I just know it Q when we touched it was like something shot through both of us!_' she tried to reason. Quinn wasn't so sure but excepted it as long as that power is on their side there is no danger for now. Just then Brittany leans over and whispers "You have very strange friends." Santana just laughs.

The rest of the day is mostly uneventfully, but after school Santana and Brittany are met with the same guy they bumped into earlier. "Hey there hot stuff." He says to her causing her to shiver "He listen I don't know who you are but I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave me alone." she says behind gritted teeth. "That's a problem with a simple solution I'm Dave Karofsky." He says with a smug look. "And honestly I don't think I can just leave you alone, see I can tell you are going to cause major problems for me." he tells her then walks away.

"He sure is weird huh San." Brittany says and Santana smiles at the nickname. "Yeah very weird can you do me a favor and stay away from him I don't trust him around you." she asks being very protective over her new friend. "Oh sorry if that sounded weird I mean we barely met and.." she was cut off by Brittany hugging her. "No it's fine I'm happy someone cares about my safety." she tells her.

"Hey S let's go already!" Quinn shouts from inside the Jeep. "Coming!" she shouts back "Hey Britt do you need a ride home?" she asks and Brittany nods with a big smile in her face. "Fuck Q learn to be more patient and get in the back." she says getting into the drivers seat. Quinn mumbles something about getting her back later and heads to the backseat.

The drive to Brittany's house is filled with small talk about their day and Santana telling Quinn and Puck about Karofsky. Quinn fills Santana in about the classes she didn't go to and Puck is talking about all the hot girls he seen at the school.

When they finally pulled up to Brittany's house Santana jumped out of her seat to open the door for Brittany. "Here you are." she says with a bow which causes her to giggle "Why thank you miss." she tells her and steps out of the car and walks into her house. The moment Brittany left Santana's side she felt cold, which was strange for a werewolf because they are always so warm, she didn't like the feeling at all and she never wanted to feel it again.

**Feel free to review and let me know how you are liking the story and if there is anything I can do to improve my writing skills. Also if there are any characters you want to see on Team Evil let me know because that team has yet to be assembled!**


	4. New House Guests

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

After they leave Brittany's house they take Puck to the mall to get some new clothes since the only ones he has are the ones he's wearing. They pull up in the parking lot and Santana parks so far away from the actual building it pisses Quinn off. "You know sometimes I think you do these things jut to bug me." Quinn tells her "Maybe but you'll never know and besides you're starting to get a belly there Q you could use the exercise." she says back chuckling.

"I sense a cat fight coming on my money is on Santana!" Puck shouts from behind them earning him a slap in the head "Ow what was that for!" but his question goes unanswered. They walk up to the entrance and make there way inside "Go grab whatever you want and use this to pay for it, just don't over do it or I will hunt you down like the dog that you are got it!" Santana warns as she hands him a card. "C'mon Q let's go to the jewelry store I seen something in there you might like."

Puck heads into the first store he sees and finds some pretty cool Nike shoes "You like those huh. They look better in black or at least that's what I think." an oddly tall worker says "Really now can I take a look at the black ones then?" Puck asks the worker "Sure, The names Finn by the way." he says with a goofy smile. He comes back with the black Nike shoes and shows him "So what do you think?" he asks "I'll take em'" Puck says telling him his size.

After about a couple hours Santana and Quinn decide Puck has had enough time to find new clothes and tracks him down. "Puckerman it's time to go." she says getting his attention "Alright mom! Let me just pay for these." He says a bit annoyed. "What crawled up your ass?" she asks him "Karofsky was here and you're right something is definitely off." he exclaims. "What did he say to you?" Quinn asks "He tried to recruit me and my new pal Finn to his pack of misfits but I told him we got a pack. He didn't take it so well and tried to threaten me." he finishes his story.

They leave the mall and head to the Jeep and Santana starts to speak "Things with Karofsky isn't looking good I'm going to have to talk to him tomorrow and find out what his deal is." they look at her confused "You can't do that alone we won't let you!" Quinn says worried her friend might get herself in trouble. "Yeah you gotta trust us as your pack to have your back." Puck tells her with a smile. "You think I would be dumb enough to confront him alone!" Santana gasps and starts to laugh along with her friends.

They head back home and by now the sun is long gone and most of the town is indoors. That's when they all see a shadowy figure run by in the distance. "Do you think that's the same wolf that attacked that girl last night?" Puck asks "I'm not sure but there's no way in hell I'm letting it get away!" Santana says stepping on the gas and just as she does that sirens go off "Dammit!" she yells and pulls over. The cop gets out does his little song and dance letting Santana go with a warning. "It got away." Quinn says

When Santana arrives she is surprised to see Rachel and Kurt there with bags like they are moving in. "What's going on here?" she asks Puck and Quinn with an eyebrow raised. "Well you see Rachel's pack died in New York fighting vampires and Kurt doesn't feel very welcomed in his pack because of his sexual preference." Quinn quickly exclaims "Yeah so me and Quinn said it was cool for them to live with us and join our pack." Puck finishes.

"Well thanks for telling your Alpha." She tells them with a scoff. "Well we were going to but you brought a human with you to lunch." Rachel says quietly. "Well we can't be so sure about that." Quinn tells everyone while opening the door so they can all sit down. "What do you mean Q?" Santana asks confused.

"At lunch when you brought her over I felt something very powerful stirring inside of her. She is definitely not a human and she didn't smell dead so she isn't a vampire either we can't rule out any possibilities." Quinn tells everyone. "Why didn't anyone else feel this power then?" Kurt asks.

"That's simple Q has a unique gift that allows her to be far more sensitive to power levels inside all forms of supernatural beings. As for me my sense of smell is greater than all of yours combined and because of that I'm an excellent tracker." Santana says somewhat exaggerating her sense of smell. "That's incredible." Puck says dumbfounded.

"Very but there are special cases in which a select few of wolves do have some sort of special ability other than what they can already do." Rachel tells everyone "My dad's had this book and it told of all these special case wolves. It consisted of the sensing of energies which is Quinn, the super smell that would be Santana, increased super strength, I believe I have the super hearing, mostly because I can make out noises from miles away, there is the eye sight and I can't seem to remember the rest." Rachel finishes her rant.

"Listen midget we didn't need to hear that whole speech try to cut back on some words." Santana says harshly. "Leave her alone S!" Quinn comes the Rachel's defense. "Anyways it's not like any of that matters, I mean who cares right." Santana says bored of this conversation "Besides we got better things to discuss. If you guys are going to be living here you have to get a car, clean up after yourselves, and most importantly clean out your own room because I sure as hell am not doing it for you." she says and walks off.

"Is she always this grumpy?" Kurt asks turning to Quinn who in return shrugs. They all work on clearing out the guest rooms while Santana is in the kitchen preparing ribs, mash potatoes, gravy, corn and green beans. By the end of the night the rooms are now finished and they all come around to enjoy the feast Santana has cooked up. "Wow this looks delicious! I could put up with your harsh words all day so long as I get to eat this food all the time!" Rachel says with a bit of drool coming out.

They all gather around the table and start to dig in "Best. Food. Ever!" Puck says taking a huge bite out of his ribs. They all silently agree and continue eating. "Puck you gotta take care of dishes tonight." Santana tells him causing him to complain. "I don't put up with that shit her Puckerman got it! Unless you want to be out on your ass again I suggest you hop to it." She harshly says and Puck jumps to possibly even washing the dishes in record time. "I'm going off to bed now see you guys in the morning."

"Something strange is happening with her maybe Brittany really is her mate that would explain her grumpy mood..." Quinn says under her breath which of course Rachel heard. "I'm going out for a run I'll be back in an hour. What ever you do don't wake up or bother Santana." she tells them before heading to the back yard.

Rachel takes this opportunity to explore the house, she notices how big the living room actually is this could practically be a small apartment! In the living room there are two long cream colored couches facing a large 72" plasma tv in between that is a glass coffee table with magazines and candles on it. There is a fireplace directly below the tv and original paintings along the walls, there are also bookshelves along some of the walls.

While she is walking down the hallway she counts five doors three of which she knows are the guest bedrooms and one is a full size bathroom. She takes this chance to take a peek behind the fifth door and behind it she finds another guest room much to her disappointment it looks exactly like hers a queen size bed with a night stand by its side, the ceiling fan, a 32" plasma tv on the wall across from the bed and a small walk in closet.

She then decides to look upstairs it looks bigger than she thought it would from where she is standing she can see four rooms but the hallway turns so it is possible there are more rooms . Taking Quinn's advice she decides it would be best if she didn't explore the rest of the house until she knew it was safe.

Kurt takes this chance to shower and get used to his new home, Puck now done with the dishes plops down on the couch and turns on the tv. He is flipping through the channels when he hears the backdoor open. "Hey Quinn back so soon." he asks without even looking her way. "Yeah the run didn't last as long as I thought." she tells him and heads toward her room. The house quiets down as everyone heads to bed.


	5. Packs Clash

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy prepping for college and getting my life together and what not. Anyways here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

The strange feeling takes over and all of a sudden the girls are in tremendous pain. They fall to their hand and knees to try and bare it but it seems as though it is too much to handle. Suddenly they start to shift Santana's wolf amazes everyone because she is a rare full black wolf and to top it off her eyes are two different colors, the only thing quite as rare would be an all white wolf, she is also slightly larger than most pups. Quinn's wolf was also impressive the sandy colored wolves are hard to come by nowadays and her purple eyes displayed her beauty and rarity.

The Elders get together to discuss what this means for the pack and how it could affect them in the future. With the ceremony being finished it is up to the girls to learn to change back by themselves.

The next morning Santana is woken up by Quinn jumping on her again. "Dammit Q! How many times must I tell you not to do that!" Santana yells at her. "Listen S I know you don't like it but its to much fun to stop." she laughs and hops out of the room. "Did you wake everyone else up! You crazy bastard!" Santana yells at her laughing then gets up to get ready for the day.

"Listen everyone we are going to be a bit late to school today." Santana says coming down the stairs in her Cheerios uniform. "I was going to wait til Friday but something big came up and we have to do this now." Quinn gets up excited for her new friends "You guys are joining the pack today!" she says hugging everyone lingering a bit longer on Rachel than the others. "Alright step into the backyard and let's get started." Santana says with a devious smile. "What you are about to undergo will not be easy I could have made this easy on you guys by simply sharing the blood but I need to be sure I have A class wolves in my pack." Santana says giving them a small lecture " It's simple really all you have to do is catch me and Quinn then win a sparing match." she finishes.

Her and Quinn shift and wait for the others to do the same, Quinn is looking away afraid she has found her mate and not wanting to jeopardize the initiation, Puck is the first to shift out of the three he looks a lot healthier than when they first found him. Kurt then shifts, he is a small light brown wolf with black tipped ears and one front paw is also black he has green eyes and a smaller snout than the others. Rachel finally shifts and she turns out to be the smallest wolf, she is dark brown with what looks like a light brown face mask and yellow eyes, The moment she looks at Quinn she is enamored and starts to move forward slowly.

Santana notices what's happening and firmly stands in front of Quinn and gives a warning growl, Quinn looks up and sees Rachel and instantly knows that Rachel is her mate. Rachel snaps out of it and and bows her head down to her superior '_Quinn it's her isn't it? Well now it doesn't matter if she passes my little test._' Santana shrugs '_Sit her down I'll take care of the boy._' Quinn does as she is told and sits with Rachel to watch Santana test the boys. '_I know you can her me now._' she tells Rachel '_Yeah, you know I just knew I felt something special when I met you._' she says shyly, Quinn simply rests her head on Rachel and enjoys the comfort they bring each other.

Santana takes off and the boys go chasing after her, Santana is running for a good thirty minutes before the boy ambush her and catch her. They return to their human form and take a break before they start the sparing match. "You boys did pretty good but it could have been faster." Santana says playfully. "Geez S you really are taking a liking to them." Quinn says laughing. "So who's hungry!" Santana shout and everyone agrees it's time for brunch.

The eat a small meal not wanting to be to stuffed to spar. "Now listen up you two may double team me and if you manage to knock me off my feet you win but if I knock one of you down I have to knock the other down within a minute got it." she says explaining the rules of sparing in between bites. "Seems simple enough." Puck says finishing his food "Doesn't it Kurt." Kurt nods "Yeah this will be a piece of cake." he smiles. "Don't get to full of yourselves boys Santana is stronger than she looks." Quinn says and Rachel laughs.

"Alright boy you ready! I'll be waiting out back" Santana tells them getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. The boys quickly follow and shift when they get in the backyard "Looks like all of you are ready, well begin!" Quinn calls from the doorway. The boys quickly charge at Santana but she easily dodges them and tackles Kurt to the ground. Puck growls and starts to run but Santana catches up quickly and bites at his hind legs, Puck jumps onto a tree and pushes himself back, that confuses Santana and she crashes into the tree, Puck and Kurt take this opportunity to jump on Santana and win the sparring match. "Impressive." Quinn smiles "So they did it then!" Rachel says excitedly.

Santana walks up to her new pack members with a proud smile "Well you managed to do it huh. All right you guys grow your claws and stick out your hand." they all do as they are told "Alright now dig your claws into your palm and shake." she says breaking the skin on her palm. They all shake sharing their blood bond and officially becoming a pack. "Alright now off to school to talk to Karofsky!" Santana shouts and rushes everyone out the door and into the Jeep.

By the time they make it to school it's lunch time and Santana knows exactly where to find her new pray. '_Alright guys stay close but be sure you stay hidden if I look like I need help come out and watch my back._' she commands as she locates Karofsky. "Karofsky what the hell is your problem!" she yells when she spots him eating lunch with guys from the football team. "Oh hi there." he says standing up to greet her. "Don't fuck with me Karofsky!" she growls at him "You know damn well why I'm here!" and some of his friends start to get up.

"Whoa there small stuff." one of the boys say starting to get closer. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Small." she says slowly as her eyes start to change color. '_Puck I think you need to get out there._' Quinn warns and he immediately gets up and walks over there. "Stay away from my pack or we will have trouble." she warns just as Puck gets there. Karofsky leans down in so he is leveled with her ear. "From the moment I met you we had trouble darling." and walks away signaling his pack to follow.

"This isn't going to end well for either of our packs is it?" Puck asks as the rest of the pack walks up. "Not at all Puckerman not at all. For some reason he is after you guys." She tells them walking away in search of Brittany. It isn't to hard for Santana to find her since she has her scent memorized, she finds Brittany sitting in the garden they talked in. Santana slowly creeps up behind Brittany and puts her hands over her eyes and whispers in her ear. "Guess who." Brittany squeals with excitement "San! I thought you weren't coming today!" she says. "Well I couldn't just leave you here all alone now could I?" she says with a smile.

The school day passes with Santana spending most of her time with Brittany because she insisted of her classes getting changed so she is in almost ever period with her. She drove her home again and expected to go home and just relax "So Q how is it?" she asks "How is what?" Quinn asks unsure of what her friend is asking. "Having that bond with Rachel knowing she will be yours forever?" Quinn looks at her with a small smile "S don't do that to yourself you found your one and she feels the connection. You know soon she will have to find out what you really are."she says getting off of Santana's bed and going into her own room.

"All right boys this is it." Karofsky says from outside of Santana's house. "There is no way in hell we can let her go around thinking she's in charge of everything." he says to his pack "Yeah about that I have never seen her act that way." a tall skinny Asian boy says. "Listen Mike you're in this whether you like it of not." the boy who stood up to Santana earlier say "Matt's right you belong to me and you have no say in these matters." Karofsky growls

**Review and let me know how it's going and let me know if there is anything you want to see happen in future chapters and I will see if I can work it in with the story.**


	6. We Are A Family

**Sorry for taking so long with this update but I was busy finishing up my class registration for college. Anyways here is the next chapter to Wolf Games! hope you all enjoy also at first I wasn't sure about the Faberry coupling but I was like what the hell why not I do love the way the seem to fit together.**

**I don't own glee.. **

'_Santana someone is here, and they aren't very friendly._' Rachel says after spotting Karofsky and his boys on her patrol '_What! Alright everyone get ready we might have to fight this one._' she tells everyone. "What's going on S?" Quinn asks walking into her room "Karofsky has decided to pay us a little visit." She says pulling on a black tank top. '_Santana we are ready and awaiting orders._' Rachel reports from the living room. '_Good Puck you and Quinn are coming with me. Rachel, Kurt you guys are our last resort got it._' she tells them and they all agree.

Santana walks outside with Quinn and Puck right behind her and heads straight for Karofsky. "Karofsky what are you doing here especially at this hour!" she growls at him "I'm only here to finish what you started at lunch." he growled back at her. "You have no right barging in on our territory especially our home!" Quinn snaps at him "Back off little blonde, this doesn't concern you." one of Karofsky's henchmen says "Like hell it doesn't she is part of my pack so this involves her as much at it does me." Santana says shoving the taller boy away.

That was all Karofsky needed for a cause to fight he quickly shifted, he was a bulky dark brown wolf with a black stripe on his back. The rest of his pack shifted as well they all looked similar dark brown with little differences between them except one who was a skinny gray wolf with an all white belly and had black markings around his eyes, that wolf was Mike. Santana and her pack quickly shifted not wanting to get bested, since Karofsky and Santana are Alphas they are able to communicate with each other when needed. '_This is your only chance to leave if not I won't let you walk out of here alive._' Santana warns him '_You don't scare me you little bitch!_' he growled at her.

The two packs quickly clashed, Santana had the upper hand on Karofsky and was running around him trying to get behind him so she could pounce on him. One of Karofsky's friends seen what was about to happen and jumped on her, digging his teeth into her abdomen, Santana wailed in pain. '_Santana are you alright!_' Quinn asked worriedly while fighting off one of the other wolves. '_I'm fine it's just a bite don't worry yourself with me I will be fine_.' she tells Quinn getting up and taking down the wolf that bit her.

Santana sunk her fangs into the the wolf's neck effectively killing him, she then turned her sights back on Karofsky. '_This time you won't get away._' Santana says dashing at him. He notices now that he won't be able to win against Santana and her well trained pack he looks at the scene unfolding in front of him. Two of his pack members are laying dead and he notices Mike is missing as well, that's when he realized Santana and how fast she was approaching him. He quickly ducked and took off with his tail between his legs, following close behind was what was left of his pack.

Puck was finishing off the wolf that was now laying lifeless underneath him. '_Well looks like we won._' Puck says with blood dripping down his jaw. '_Yeah but Karofsky got away!_' Santana growls turning back to her human form. "It's alright S he won't be much trouble anymore did you see how scared he was. He ran away with his damn tail between his legs for Christ sakes." Quinn says chuckling. "Looks like all that's left is to dispose of the bodies." Puck says then looks at the two girls "You know what I got this you two head inside and get cleaned up." he says running his hand through his mohawk and giving them one of his cockiest smiles. The girls make their way towards the door but just as they get there Santana turns around "Thanks Puck." she says with a genuine smile.

As they walk in the door Rachel and Kurt run towards them "Are you alright!" Rachel yelled "Yeah you got a nasty bite there." Kurt points to her bleeding stomach. "Yeah I'm fine we all got a bit beaten down back there." Santana says noticing Quinn's bleeding arm and bruised body "Yeah it's no big deal we will just be a bit sore in the morning." Quinn says walking towards Rachel to sooth her. Just then there is a knock at the door "I wonder who that could be? I didn't even know people knew we lived here." Quinn says walking towards the door. When she does open the door she is shocked, in the other side of the door was Mike, he was standing there a bit rattled from the fight.

"Hi..." he says lamely "What are you doing here Chang?" Santana growls at him stepping forward. "I don't want to have to fight.. I mean for him.. Karofsky that is. He has no morals I can't stand him anymore." he tells her "I want to be part of a pack.. a family that stands for something. Let me join your pack?" he pleads."Can we trust him I mean look at him there is no reason for us to allow him to join us he is one of the misfits." "How do we know this isn't a trap?" all this was being said as Santana was trying to think. "Quite down all of you so what if he is a misfit! Who are we to judge I mean we got the bad ass bitch, the little miss perfect, an annoying as hell midget, a wolf that was abandoned because of his sexuality and Puckerman!" Santana tells them "And besides he's telling the truth. You would be able to tell if you were to look into his eyes." she says allowing Mike to come inside.

"Thank you." he says with a small smile "No need to thank me everyone deserves a chance in this cruel world we call home." Santana says extending her hand, when Mike reaches for her hand she quickly scratches him effectively drawing blood. She the grabs his had and quickly places it on her stomach combining their blood and breaking the bond he and Karofsky once shared. "Everyone c'mon share you blood with our new family member." she orders. They all share there blood even Puck after he walks in and gets filled in on what was happening "So Mike how's it feel?" Santana asks "Like I actually belong." he chuckles "Thank you for giving me a chance." he says gratefully "Don't mention it. I think it's time I go get cleaned up what do you say Q? Puck? You guys going to shower too?" she asks them walking upstairs.

After all the commotion dies down Mike takes Rachel's old room and Rachel takes her things up to Quinn's room Santana walks into Mike's room and sits on his bed "You know getting your crap isn't going to be easy." she tells him filing her nails "Actually it will we didn't have anything like this. A place where the pack could all stay we just did our own thing until Karofsky needed us." he tells her pulling his shirt off revealing his muscular stomach and back. "How did you even end up with Karofsky?" she asks wondering how anyone would willingly join someone like him. "His old pack the one he was born into, attacked mine for the territory they killed everyone on sight but me. I was still very young but they decided they would give me to Karofsky so he could prove he was a great Alpha. Since they spared me I had no choice but to agree to what they wanted." he tells her "Harsh life." she says stopping what she was doing "It's not going to be that way here. Here in my pack we are a family we have your back now." she says standing up "No worries okay even though I barely met most of you I still feel a strong bond between all of us." she tells him leaving the room.

Santana walks up to her room now that everything has calmed down her thoughts start to drift to Brittany. How will she be able to tell Brittany that she is a werewolf? That other packs will be after her because of the pack that she came from? That they are destined to be together? This was all taking a toll on her not to mention that she was already exhausted from the fight. By the time she got to her room she was ready to collapse on her bed to her it looked so inviting.

"Look San a puppy!" Brittany said walking towards an all white werewolf who had memorizing crystal blue eyes "Britt be careful that's not.." she was cut off by the wolf who was walking towards Brittany. Santana couldn't lose her to a wolf so she jumped up and shifted. '_Britt get away from that wolf._' she said standing protectively in front of her. "But San she just wants to tell me something it sounds important." she tells her '_Wait you can understand me!?_' Santana says looking at Brittany shocked. "Yes silly. San why didn't you tell me you are a werewolf?" she asks sounding a little hurt. '_It was only to protect you Britt otherwise other wolves would come after you. I can't let anything happen to you._' she tells her. "San the wolf! She's getting away!"

Santana was suddenly awaken by someone shaking her "What the hell! Honestly Q, I would prefer you jumping on me." he says now throwing pillows at Quinn. "As much as I would love to jump on you S, you're still sore and that wouldn't be fun for either of us." she says walking out of the room laughing, but before she was fully out of the room she was hit in the back of the head with a pillow.

Santana walks down to find what looks like a breakfast buffet in her kitchen "what's all this?" she asks "Well it's Friday and also I just thought I would thank you again for letting me join your dysfunctional family." Mike says laughing at Quinn feeding Rachel some pancakes. "Well that's life with me for you." she laughs along with Mike. "As cute as our little family get together is we still have to go to school." Kurt tells everyone "Way to kill the mood Hummel." Puck says playfully pushing him aside and grabbing some eggs. "Can someone make some more bacon!" Quinn asks shoveling the last of it down as everyone laughs at her. "Maybe later Q we got to get to school." Santana says grabbing her car keys and heading out the door with Mike, Kurt and Puck following her. "Come on Quinn we need to go." Rachel says giggling at Quinn's antics "I'm not moving until I get more bacon." Quinn pouts "Don't be silly we need to go to school." she says "Fine but I will only agree to go if you let me take you out tonight." Quinn says looking at Rachel with hopeful eyes. "Of course!" Rachel says jumping up and down." she quickly gives Quinn a kiss on the cheek and grabs her hand. Just then they hear three loud honks and know it's time to get going.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter also how should Quinn and Rachel's date go? What should they do? Review and let me know what kind of ideas you all have.**


	7. Faberry Knows Best

**Here is chapter 7 hope you all enjoy it. This chapter is setting up for Brittana to get together and also the Faberry date! **

When they arrived at school Quinn couldn't be happier she was going to take her mate out after school and officially ask Rachel to be her girlfriend, it seemed silly for Quinn to asks that because they are bonded for life but she wanted to be a lady about it and do it anyways. "Rach would you like me to walk you to walk you to class?" Quinn asks linking their arms together "Sure.. But you know you don't have to ask." Rachel says laughing at Quinn.

Before they walk off to class they notice Santana and Brittany linking pinkies and walking to Brittany's locker. "Do you think she is to one for her?" Rachel asks still watching the two. "Of course they complete each other isn't it obvious?" she says laughing. During first period Quinn was to distracted thinking about her date she wasn't paying any attention to her teacher, she was drawing little hearts and doodling on her notebook. "What are you doing?" Brittany asks looking over Quinn's shoulder.

"Oh! Uhh hi. Brittany? Isn't it?" She says not wanting to mention that she already knows all about her. "Yeah we met before!" she says happy that Quinn remembered her "So I see you're a unicorn too huh! Well I'm more of a bicorn than a unicorn." she says laughing at herself. Quinn looks at her confused "Uhh yeah sure Brittany. Whatever you say." she says still a bit confused. "Girls do you mind I am trying to teach here." Miss Holiday says a bit frustrated. "Sorry Miss Holiday." they both say putting their head down.

"So how is it being with her?" Brittany asks thinking of how it would be with Santana if they got together. "Well I wouldn't be able to tell you we are barely going on our first date today." Quinn admits working on her doodle of her and Rachel as wolves. "That's a cute picture are they your dogs?" Brittany asks looking down at Quinn's notebook once again. "Oh uh sort of one is Rachel's.." Quinn says thinking how odd it is for Brittany to think that the wolves are just dogs. "That's so cute! I would love to meet them one day." Brittany says getting herself excited. "If Santana has anything to say about it you will." Quinn mumbles.

"What was that?" Brittany asks tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Oh nothing!" Quinn says laughing a bit. After first period was over Quinn headed straight for Rachel "Hey Quinn!" she says happily when she sees Quinn walking up to her "Hi Rach." Quinn says sweetly. "Well let's get to class I hear today we get to work with partners in art class today." Quinn says with a wink grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her to class. When they get to class Quinn takes Rachel to the back of the classroom to tell her what she found out in first period.

"Rach remember when we were talking about Brittany and I said she was definitely not human?" she asks her "Yeah why? Do you know what she is now!" Rachel screams gaining the attention of the whole class. "Sorry about that I was just Telling Rachel about this book we are reading and I'm a bit further ahead of her in it." Quinn says a bit embarrassed "Sorry I embarrassed you." Rachel says putting her head down. "Oh honey don't worry about that. Just listen okay." Quinn says rubbing her back reassuring her there was no harm done. "Well I was doodling in my notebook and Brittany seen, I was drawing wolves and she thought they were dogs. So it's either she doesn't know of the other world or she has never encountered a werewolf before." Quinn finished letting Rachel absorb all the information.

"So wait... she doesn't know that's crazy." Rachel says pulling out their folders from in the locker "Yeah well that's just what I'm thinking." Quinn says grabbing her folder "But you can't really base it off of a doodle she seen Quinn " Rachel tries to reason "I guess you're right... I really want to know where this power comes from." she says rubbing her forehead. "We will find out soon but we can't push it." Rachel says starting to draw circles on the paper.

By the end of class they have a sketched out forest background and five wolves emerging from that forest, they neatly place their masterpiece in Quinn's folder and pack up their supplies. "So what exactly do you have planned for us tonight?" Rachel asks getting more excited with each hour that passes "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Quinn points out and giggles.

They head off to third period, Quinn walked Rachel to class and met up with Santana and Brittany. "Hey you two." she coos "Hey Q?" Santana says looking at her with an eyebrow raised "Hi Quinn." Brittany says happily. '_S when are you going to ask her out?_' Quinn asks '_What are you talking about Q?! We barely even met.._' Santana projects glaring at Quinn '_Like that can stop the bad ass Santana Lopez._' Quinn started laughing and Santana just sighed.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asks "Nothing really I just remembered a joke Rachel told me." Quinn says walking ahead of them "Don't mind her Britt she can be crazy." Santana says with a smirk "Hey San so I've been thinking, since I like to dance and I'm pretty good at it maybe I should join the Cheerios!" she says hoping Santana will encourage her to do it. "That's a great idea Britt and be and Quinn will help you out any way we can. Right Q?" Santana says calling to Quinn "Huh... oh yeah right I would be happy to help out." Quinn says now devising a plan to get the two together.

They sit through third period talking about how to get Brittany ready for try outs and what Quinn should do on her date tonight. "Q are you really trying to be all fancy on your first date? I mean something casual won't be bad." Santana says trying to wrap her head around Quinn's idea of a good first date "What do you think I should do then huh?" she asks dropping her previous idea "You should take her to the park next to the big lake and feed the cute little ducks!" Brittany says getting excited thinking of the ducks "Really? I'm not so sure Rachel even likes ducks." Quinn says thinking of something else "You know what I have an idea it casual enough and won't cost much money at all!" Quinn says smiling.

"That's great Q what is it?" Santana asks getting a bit curious "NO way I'm telling you and have you shoot it down." Quinn says smugly "San she has a point you have been knocking every idea Quinn had.." Brittany says sternly. "What.. Well that's only cause I want to help her plan the perfect date.." Santana says deflated. "Aww Sanny's going soft on me." Quinn coos to Santana engulfing her in a bear hug. "Shut up!" Santana says embarrassed pushing Quinn off of her.

They joke around until lunch time, when they leave the class they all meet up outside on the table that pretty much looks over the whole school. "Hey it's about time I see my two favorite ladies." Puck says hugging Quinn and Santana. "Down Puckerman Down." Santana laughs gently pushing Puck off of her. "So how was everyone's first Friday of freshman year?" Santana asks curious to know how her pack is doing, everyone's answer was somewhere along the lines of good and just alright.

"So I hear someone has a date tonight." Kurt says to Rachel "Oh yeah that would be me." she says with a big smile. "You have to let me help you get ready!" Kurt squeals causing everyone to laugh at him "of course you can help!" Rachel says still laughing at him. They all eat and talk about how they expect the year to go, they also make plans for all the holidays and breaks. "Okay it's decided then! For the Thanksgiving holiday we are going camping!" Santana says excited for their upcoming camping trip.

"That sounds fun, but I'm not so sure my mom will let me go." Brittany says sadly "Hey Britt no worries I will take care of it. I just need to talk to your mom is all." Santana says trying to cheer Brittany up. "Yeah B Santana can be very persuasive." Quinn says hugging the two. The bell rings and everyone heads their own way, Quinn heads off to Spanish class with Puck "Hola!" they are greeted at the door by a curly haired man. "Will?" Quinn questions "Uh it's Mr. Shuester young lady." Will says to her "I am your new Spanish teacher for the year." he tells everyone "Oh great just what I need..." Quinn says walking into class and taking a seat as far away from Will as possible. "Uh you know him?" Puck asks quietly "Yeah he was one of our Elders in my old pack.." Quinn tells him "That's good then right?" he asks unsure of why Quinn is acting like this "Not really because this means they are sending scouts down here to check on me and Santana." Quinn tells him.

They spend their time in Spanish doing anything but looking at Will when the bell finally rings Quinn couldn't be out of there fast enough. '_S! Will is here I guess it's time they check in on us huh?_' Quinn projects to Santana and even in though you can hear the venom in her voice. '_What? Damn this isn't good we aren't at a packs standard yet! Why are they here so soon anyways we barely arrived here in the summer!_' Santana projects irritated.

The rest of they blows by quickly Santana and Brittany had Will for fifth period and that didn't go to well because Santana got kicked out for rude behavior and Brittany just left claiming she went to the wrong class, even though Will was showing her that her name was on the roster. When everyone finally made it home Quinn ran upstairs to get ready, while Rachel and Kurt went to his room to get her ready. "Well this should be one interesting night Santana laughs but also feeling a bit envious of her friend.

When they are done getting ready Quinn takes the keys to the Jeep and grabs Rachel's hand heading out the door "So what are we doing tonight?" Rachel asks fidgeting with her shirt. "Nothing big we are just going to be devising a plan to get Santana and Brittany together." Quinn says like it's nothing at all. "Wait... this is your idea of a good date?" Rachel asks a little disappointed. "Don't be silly we are going to be going on many dates while also putting our plan into action." Quinn says with a devious smile.

"Something tells me this wont end well." Rachel says signing "Don't worry honey." Quinn says leaning over and giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go to Breadstix!" Quinn takes them to the restaurant and gets them a booth. "Okay so first off we need to find a way to get them together.." Quinn starts thinking.

"We could always just go to the mall me, you and Santana and Brittany and just leave them." Rachel suggests "That's Brilliant! I knew there was a reason I liked you so much!" Quinn says giggling "Oh really so it had nothing to do with the fact that we are bound to be together?" Rachel laughs. "Nope nothing at all." Quinn says picking up the menu "So are you going to help me or do I have to go on lone dates?" Quinn asks barely revealing her hazel eyes.

"Fine I'll help... So babe when are we doing this?" Rachel asks and quickly turns bright red and puts her head down. "Aww honey what's the matter? Quinn asks grabbing her hand not even noticing what Rachel called her. "It's nothing so what are you getting?" Rachel asks lifting her head up slowly. "Mmm probably the chicken alfredo, or maybe even spaghetti." Quinn says thinking over her options. When the waiter gets to their table the have decided on what they are ordering, Quinn is having spaghetti and meatballs while Rachel is getting baked ziti. The two take this time to learn more about each other and to spend the remainder of the night as a real date.

"So now that we ate what do you say we go for a run?" Quinn asks opening the car door for Rachel "That sounds amazing." she says gladly getting in the car. Quinn starts the car and drives off towards the forest, they have been driving for about an hour before Quinn pulls up to a cliff that over looks most of the forest. "Wow the forest looks amazing from up here." Rachel says in awe "Yeah well me and Santana do try and keep our territory in the best condition as possible." Quinn smiles taking pride in her little area of paradise. "This is the territory you own!" Rachel says shocked "Well yeah we own more than the forest we also own most of Lima. When me and Santana left our pack she made sure we had somewhere to go we can call ours and not have to fight for land." Quinn exclaims while looking over the land.

"Wow... Santana she is something else..." Rachel says more to herself than to Quinn "What are you waiting for lets go run!" Quinn says taking off her shirt "Yeah." Rachel says with a smile. They both shift and jump down the cliff '_Follow me and I will show you the best part of this forest._' Quinn tells Rachel, they run down a path that looks like no one has ever been through and as they run down the forest starts to get thicker. '_Uhh Quinn will we be okay in here?_' Rachel asks starting to get scared, Quinn chuckles a bit '_Honey you're a big bad wolf everything in this forest wouldn't dare get close to you. Just stay close and you'll be fine._' she tells her.

They start to slow down just as the forest starts to thin out again, when they emerge Rachel is at a loss for words. There was a cliff about fifty feet up and coming down that cliff was running water creating a breath taking waterfall, below that was a small lake that collected the water. When Rachel looked up she seen trees covering the entire area which should have made the surrounding area dark but it somehow was illuminated by glowing rocks in the water.

They both turn back to their human forms "Wow this place is amazing." Rachel says finding her words again. "Yeah I know me and Santana stumbled upon it while exploring the territory we were given. We adjusted most of the area leading here so not just anyone could get through. We wanted to keep this one spot sacred." Quinn told her "Now come on lets go for a swim!" Quinn says jumping into the lake. Rachel follows her trying to catch her but Quinn is just to fast.

They both just play around in the lake until almost one in the morning "I think it might be time to head home now." Quinn says swimming closer to Rachel "Yeah I think you're right." Rachel agrees and starts to blush noticing how close Quinn is getting "There is one thing I want to do before we leave though." Quinn tells her "Close your eyes." she orders and Rachel does as she is told Quinn leans in closer until there lips meet, they share an innocent kiss which lasts about five seconds "Wow." Rachel whispers as the break apart.

They head back to the Jeep and don't make it home until a little over two in the morning, it's a good thing it's a Friday night because they get to sleep in together and enjoy a day without school.

**Let me know how you guys liked this chapter and if there is anything I can do to make my later chapters any better.**


	8. Mommy Dearest

**So I'm not sure how long it's been since I've updated this story but I had to move out and also get and internet connection. But anyways here is the newest chapter of Wolf Games! **

It was about five in the morning when Santana decided to get up and go for a jog around the perimeter of the house to do some patrolling, when she gets back it's around five thirty so she decides to make a breakfast that is fit for a king plus extra bacon for Quinn. Mike wakes up to the aroma of different foods cooking, he makes his way out of his room and around the corner. What he sees makes him start to laugh there are three half cooked pancakes on the ceiling and eggs burning on the stove. "Need some help there Puck?" Mike asks still laughing "I uhh.. Don't tell Santana.." he squeaks out.

"Don't tell Santana what?" Santana says with her eyebrow raised and hands on her hips "I uhh..." just then one of the pancakes falls on Puck's face "Jeez I leave you in charge for five minutes and you destroy breakfast great job Puckerman!" Santana snaps "Get the hell out of my kitchen!" she orders and he scurries out. "Want some help cleaning up?" Mike offers "Yeah that would be nice Chang." Santana smiles at him.

After about ten minutes Mike and Santana get breakfast back on track, by the time they are done they have a mountain of eggs, potatoes, bacon, sausage, pancakes, biscuits, waffles and french toast. "Now this looks like an amazing meal." Kurt says walking into the dining room and seeing all the food on display. "Why thank you Lady Hummel." Santana says taking pride in her cooking. "Where is Rachel and Quinn?" Santana asks noticing they aren't in the room.

"They didn't get in until late last night they are probably still asleep." Puck tells her and right after he did Santana got a devious smile. "Great I'll go wake them." Santana says leaving the room "Did anyone else get a weird vibe from her when she left the room?" Hurt asks pointing at the empty door way. Santana quietly opens Quinn's door and sneaks in her room and sees the two cuddled up together on the bed. Santana takes off her clothes and shifts to her wolf form '_Wakey wakey Quinn._' she thinks to herself, she carefully approaches the bed then jumps on the two. "What the hell is going on!" Quinn shouts grabbing a hand full of fur.

"SANTANA!" she shouts everyone downstairs hears her and it sends shivers down their spines. "Get the hell off of me!" Quinn says and is rewarded with Santana licking her face like a puppy would do to their owner. Quinn uses all her strength to push Santana off of her and Rachel, after Santana hits the floor she turns back and starts cracking up "Serves you right! Now you know how I feel when you do that crap to me." she says still laughing.

"I'm so going to get you back for this." Quinn says glaring at her friend on the floor "Now Quinn, this was all just in good fun and plus no one even got hurt.. well our blankets did look at all this fur it's going to take forever getting it out." Rachel says brushing her blanket "Now Quinn you wouldn't be mad at your best friend who happened to make you a mountain of bacon would you?" Santana says trying to sound innocent. That got to Quinn she was not going to mess with the person who provided bacon for her "Fine you win this one S." Quinn says jumping out of bed and running downstairs. "She sure does love bacon huh..." Rachel says staring at the empty doorway Quinn just ran out of "Yeah you better be careful, one day bacon might replace you." Santana says laughing while she leaves the room. "That wasn't funny!" Rachel says sounding a bit scared that it might actually be true.

When they were all downstairs and in the dining room they sat at the table and began devouring the food. "Mmm still the best food ever!" Puck says with a mouth full of food. "Puck really now you couldn't wait till after you chewed your food." Kurt says with a sigh "Yeah man you got to learn how to chew first talk second." Mike jokes, Quinn takes this time to start her brilliant plan of getting Brittany and Santana together. "So S, how about you come to the mall with me and Rachel?" Quinn asks with hopeful eyes "I don't know Q.." Santana says thinking it over "I know I'll invite Brittany so you won't seem like a third wheel!" Quinn says pulling out her iPhone not even giving Santana an option.

**Quinn****: Hey B you up for the mall 2day w/ me, Rach and San?**

**Brittany****: Sure sounds fun when r we leavin? :)**

**Quinn****: Pick you up at 2 wear somthin cute for San ;)**

**Brittany****: Kk see u soon then!**

"It's settled we pick up Brittany at two got it?" Quinn asks "Yes Q I am capable of understanding that." Santana says getting up from the table and taking her dishes with her. She only snapped at Quinn like that because she was scared to go out where it would just be her and Brittany, '_What if I said something to upset Brittany or make her not like me anymore?_' Santana thought to herself. '_Dammit! You are Santana fucking Lopez! You aren't afraid of anything! Now pull yourself together and be the bitchy self I know you to be!_' she says giving herself a pep talk "Puckerman for the mess you made this morning you're on dishes!" She yells from in the kitchen "What!" Puck groans from the other room.

Santana heads outside after yelling at Puck and takes a look at her three acre backyard "Hey Q I think we might need to do some landscaping if we are going to be housing all of our misfits." Santana says "What are you talking about S?" Quinn says walking closer so she is standing right next to her. "My pack isn't going to be shoty at anything I want them in tip top shape we never know what will happen and I want us to be ready no matter what." Santana says still looking off in the distance. "Sure thing but hey you might want to start getting ready it's already eleven." Quinn says now walking off back into the house. Santana panics but then realizes she still has time to get ready just as long as she can decide what to wear in a decent amount of time.

It is now twelve thirty and Santana is standing in her room in nothing but her red bra and black lacy panties looking down at the three outfits she has laid out on her bed. "Dammit! Why the hell is this so hard!" she screams, Kurt hears her and heads up to Santana's room "Hey there... You okay in here?" he asks noticing the clothes and smiles. She looks at him frustrated "What is it Hummel? She asks with a bit more bite than necessary.

Kurt walks over to the bed and grabs the the blue jean shorts, the white v neck slim fit shirt, and a black vest and hands them to her "Here wear this and put on some boots, you will look fine." he assures her and leaves the room.

"Damn that kid really knows what looks good on me." Santana says looking at herself in the mirror. "I look fucking hot!" she says with a smirk. "Aww look we got the old Santana back." Quinn says leaning on the door frame. "Don't be jealous Q just cause I'm hot and you're not." she laughs

"I for one think Quinn is pretty hot, but that's not to say you aren't Santana! It's just I don't ever think I would be able to see you the way I see Quinn." Rachel says walking into the room. "Umm gross it's a good thing you don't I wouldn't want any of your little rubbing off on me." Santana says chuckling "Watch it San!" Quinn warns "Calm down Quinn she doesn't mean it I know she loves me." Rachel says with a big smile.

"Alright I'm not going to get into this with the two of you so let's go." Santana says rushing out of her room and that conversation. "Get your asses down here now!" Santana shouts from downstairs "Alright geez we're coming." Quinn yells "Gross Q! And in my room too!" Santana shouts up laughing. Both Quinn and Rachel turn red and run downstairs "That wasn't funny San." Quinn says walking past Santana and getting in the backseat of the Jeep.

When Santana and Rachel settle into the car Santana brings something up "Oh this reminds me. Q you need your own car you are not going to be taking mine out on every date got it." she says looking in the rear view mirror "Yeah I got it we can take care of that tomorrow okay right now we need to go get Brittany." Quinn says looking up at her.

"Shit you're right!" Santana says starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. They are on the road for about forty five minutes before they hit the city limits "Finally we are almost there." Quinn says sitting "It's about time I thought we were lost." Rachel sighs "Hey I never get lost!" Santana says glaring at Rachel from the rear view mirror. Quinn's phone started buzzing when they made it to the second stop light

**Brittany: Hey Quinn I hope it's not 2 much trouble but can u guys come inside my mom wants to meet my new friends**

**Quinn: Sure B that's fine with us see you in a bit**

"Brittany's mom wants to meet us San." Quinn says looking up from her phone "What! Already! I'm not prepared for this!" Santana says freaking out "Calm down S it's not like you're being introduced as her girlfriend or anything" Quinn says trying to calm her friend down. "Yeah and plus you won't be alone with her we will be right there with you." Rachel says trying to help.

"Yeah you guys are right it's just me meeting my future wife's mother..." Santana says quietly but the other two in the car hear her. "Come on San she'll love you I mean have you seen you lately?" Quinn says as they pull up to Brittany's house ten minutes early. "Yeah no one can resist that Lopez charm you're so famous for!" Rachel says giving her a reassuring smile "Yeah you guys are right... Let's get this over with." she sighs.

They go up the little pathway and knock on the door, a tall blonde woman opens the door "Hello you must be Britt-Britt's friends, I'm Susan her mother." she says with a warm smile and extends her hand for them to shake. "Oh by the looks of things I thought you might be her sister I'm Santana." she says but then quickly regrets it remembering how Brittany said she never was able to meet her older sister.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say something so inconsiderate." Santana says quickly apologizing which earn questioning looks from Quinn and Rachel. "It's okay dear so by the looks of thing only you know." Susan says to Santana and receives a nod in response.

They are invited inside and it is a small house but it feels comforting so Santana eases up a bit. "Quinn, Rachel why don't you two check on Brittany." Santana orders making it seem like a request, but both girls know it's not. "Sure thing S." Quinn says dragging Rachel out of the room. "That was a subtle way of getting them out of the room." Susan says "Yeah well I try but looks like you out smarted me." Santana shrugs.

"I want to say something to you, but please just listen okay." Susan tells her and Santana nods giving her the okay that she will listen without interruption. "Life hasn't always been easy for Brittany she didn't even know her father or older sister for that matter, and she doesn't do very well academically which causes her to get teased quite often. I can tell by looking at you that you are the girl that caught my little Britt-Britt's eye, she hasn't stopped talking about you." Susan smiles "I don't want her to get hurt is all she has been through enough at the other schools she's been to." she says.

"Don't worry Miss Pierce I would never do anything to hurt Brittany I promise I will do all I can to protect her as well!" Santana says with a determined look on her face. "You can call me Susan and thank you Santana I'm sure you will make Brittany very happy." Susan finishes just as the three girls walk out into the living room. "You ready S?" Quinn asks walking toward her with Brittany and Rachel. "Yeah let's go. It was nice meeting you Mi.. Uh Susan." Santana says with a smile.

"You to dear, Britt-Britt you have some really nice friends and I'm sure they will take very good care of you while you're out." Susan says giving her daughter a hug "I will see you when you get back mom." Brittany says returning the hug. As they were all walking out Susan stopped Santana and whispered something in her ear, Santana was taken back by what Susan said to her and agreed to keep it a secret. When she got into the Jeep everyone wanted to know what was said but Santana quickly brushed it off and headed to the mall.

**Well let me know how you all liked this chapter I was going to make it the date with Quinn and Rachel trying to make Brittany and Santana get together but i decided let's meet Brittany's mother instead!**


	9. Double Dates And Double Trouble

**Wow already 4,000 views amazing I'm so happy people are reading my story thank you all for reading. Here is the latest chapter of Wolf Games! Enjoy!**

When they arrived at the mall Quinn quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and walked ahead of Santana and Brittany. "They look so cute together." Brittany coos "Yeah yeah they are freaking adorable." Santana huffs out. "San what's wrong? Was it what my mom told you? Did she upset you?" Brittany was asking with a worried tone. "What no way Britt... It's just I don't know why Quinn even dragged us here if she is going to be spending the whole time with Rachel." she says frustrated.

Brittany mouths an 'o' "So what did my mom tell you anyways?" she asks "Oh nothing really she just wanted to make sure that I keep an eye on you. I mean what if you got lost I wouldn't know what to do." Santana lies "Oh yeah I do tend to get lost easily in big crowds." Brittany says understanding her mother's concern.

"Hey slowpokes! Come on we are treating you to lunch!" Quinn calls out while headed to the food court. "Well at least we get a free lunch out of this." Santana says feeling a bit better "Oh I hope we can eat Panda Express!" Brittany says cheerfully "Why Panda Express? Do you really like Chinese food that much?" Santana asks "No silly I like coloring the panda on the takeout box." Brittany says with a smile.

"Q we are getting Panda Express!" Santana yells to the two walking ahead of her. "Yeah that's fine I was in the mood for some chow mein anyways." Quinn says "Oh can we get some kung pao chicken too?" Rachel asks "Of course you can." Quinn smiles giving Rachel's hand a small squeeze. "So what do you plan on getting Britt?" Santana asks "I think I'm going to try the peppercorn shrimp. And you?" Brittany says. "Maybe the shanghai angus steak, that sounds really good right now." Santana answers.

They make their way to Panda Express and Quinn asks what everyone wants when she finds out what everyone wants she goes to the counter with Rachel. "Hi I'm Sugar! Welcome to Panda Express!" The girl behind the counter says. "Oh uhh hi. Can I get four meals, one with kung pao chicken, another with sweet fire chicken breast, one with peppercorn shrimp and the last one will be shanghai angus steak. All with chow mein and fried rice." Quinn says finishing the order.

Sugar leans in closer to Quinn "Will that fill you guys up... I happen to know that at least three of you are not exactly human." she giggles "Yes well I also happen to know that you are a wolf like the rest of my friends." Quinn whispers back. With that Sugar smiles and leans back to put their order into the machine. "That will be thirty two fifty." Sugar tells Quinn who in return hands her a debit card.

When they get their food Sugar asks Quinn if they can wait for her in Barnes & Noble at six so she can talk to them. Quinn tells her that she will and gladly accepts the food from her. They all sit down in the food court a dig into their meals. "Mmmm this chicken is amazing." Rachel says as she takes another bite. "Can't be better than my shrimp." Brittany says holding a piece of shrimp out. "Yeah right Britt this steak is to die for." Santana tells her playfully.

After they eat Quinn decides it's time to execute her plan '_Rach honey let's get them together now._' she tells Rachel '_I guess now is as good a time as any._' Rachel shrugs. "So Santana do you mind watching over Rachel while I take Brittany for a second?" Quinn asks with a sweet smile. "Uhh sure but where are you going with her?" Santana asks confused "No where important." Quinn shrugs and grabs Brittany's arm and runs off. "So umm.. how's it going." Rachel asks shifting around in her seat nervously.

"Hey uhh Quinn why are we leaving them?" Brittany asks still looking back. "Because I'm trying to help, I see the way you two look at each other. This plan won't work unless one of you knows what's going on." Quinn exclaims. "What plan?" Brittany asks even more confused than before. "Me and Rach are going to help get you and Santana together!" Quinn says finally getting Brittany's full attention. "Really and this will work?" Brittany asks slowly "It has to. You two are perfect for each other!" Quinn mumbles.

"Rachel what is going on?" Santana asks with one eyebrow raised "Nothing!" Rachel says a bit to loud "Oh really? Then why are you so nervous?" Santana continues to question, but before Rachel can answer Quinn and Brittany come back. "Hey San!" Brittany chirps "Britt you guys are back... What did Quinn do to you?" she asks scanning Brittany for anything wrong. "What do you mean what did I do? Who do you think you're talking to!" Quinn yells at her.

"Well what am I supposed to expect after you just ran off with her like nothing's wrong!" Santana yells back "Don't do this San you won't win this one." Quinn says glaring at her "Wanna bet Tubbers?" Santana challenges. Quinn's eyes flash to her wolf's eyes and so do Santana's, Rachel notices what is going on and whispers in Brittany's ear "Go grab her hand and she will calm down." Brittany looks at her confused "How will that help?" she asks "Trust me is all Rachel says before going after Quinn.

Brittany starts walking closer to the two arguing and does what Rachel told her to do, once Santana's hand was in Brittany's she instantly calmed down. Santana then looked at Brittany then at their hands "Sorry..." she mumbles then walks away. "Wait! San where are you going?" Brittany calls out to her. "Follow her." Quinn says from Rachel's arms.

Brittany runs in the direction Santana walked off but couldn't find her so she just kept walking. "Well that worked perfectly." Quinn says hugging Rachel tighter "Wait you planned this?" Rachel asks pushing Quinn away to look at her. "Umm yeah I figured San will get all riled up and lash out, but Brittany would be here to calm her instantaneously." Quinn said now looking to the floor. "I messed up didn't I?" she says "Maybe just a bit." Rachel answers.

Brittany is just walking around but somehow she knows she is going in the right direction. After about five minutes of walking Brittany finds herself on the roof and sitting on the ledge is Santana. "San what's wrong? Why did you run off like that?" Brittany asked and Santana could hear the worry in her voice. "I just got so mad at myself for making a scene like that, and also for possibly upsetting you." Santana says without even looking at her.

"Is that is I'm not upset at all so you don't have to worry." Brittany says walking over to sit with Santana "Are you sure I mean I can get like that a lot, I'm not very good at controlling my temper." she admits "That's okay with me as long as you don't hurt anyone and Rachel told me as long as I touch you I can calm you down." Brittany says with a shy smile.

They stay on the roof for a while talking that is until someone decides to join them up there. "Well look what I found a couple of pretty lesbians!" Azimio says laughing "What the hell does a worthless dog like yourself think you are doing up here." Santana growls "Calm down girly I just want to know what you did to my boy Karofsky. As his second it is my right to challenge whoever put him in that state." Azimio says with a smug smile.

"San what is he talking about?" Brittany asks "Listen Britt I need you to go find Quinn for me tell her I need Mike." Santana tells her slowly and Brittany nods, she walks towards Azimio but it doesn't seem like he will let her through. "Let her go Azimio! She doesn't even know what's going on!" Santana tells him and he seems to understand that she isn't like them. "Fine she can pass but you're staying here." he tells her "That's fine." Santana says and watches Brittany exit the roof.

'_Q I sent Brittany to you I have to handle a thick headed moron keep her away from the roof!_' Santana sends the message to Quinn. "Listen I'm giving you a chance to turn around and live, but if you want to die like your friend Christopher did than I will be happy to kill you as well." Santana warns "So you're the dirty tramp that fucked up our pack and stole Chang from us!" Azimio roars. "Mike came to me on his own and your pack trespassed in my territory and I would have let it slide but you guys invaded my home." Santana growls at him.

"Fuck you!" Azimon snaps and quickly shifts he is bulky and much bigger than Karofsky was and was lighter brown with black rings around his legs and a white stripe going from his snout up to the top of his head. "This isn't going to end well for you." Santana tells him before shifting to her wolf form. Santana goes in to attack but is easily knocked back.

Azimio puts all his force into a tackle and knocks Santana to the ground, he is now standing over her snarling. He goes down for an attack and bites her shoulder because she managed to roll over a bit, there is blood rushing out of her shoulder and she manages to stagger to her feet. Santana was not about to give up so she lunges herself at Azimio, she manages to get on his back.

She bites down on the back of his neck refusing to let go, he slams his back against the floor causing Santana to get the wind knocked out of her and she let go. Azimio snarls at her getting ready to go for the kill until Puck steps in and tackles Azimio. '_Santana are you alright!_' he asks '_Puck...?_' she says barely able to lift her head. Azimio is about to attack Puck until Mike and Kurt show up to stop him, They are in their human form but Azimio knows they are wolves so he jumps across the roof to get away.

Santana shifts back to her human form and she is beaten up pretty bad "Santana!" Kurt screams and rushes to her side "Mike come help me take her home!" Kurt says picking her up. "Toss me her keys I need to bring them to Quinn so they can make it home." Puck says and they do as they are told. Mike and Kurt bring Santana to the underground parking structure and get in a small old black Honda.

Puck finds Quinn fairly easily "Oh hey Quinn." Puck says with a fake smile pretending to just meet up with her "Oh hey Puck.. what's going on?" Quinn asks "Oh I ran into Santana she said she has to take care of something with Mike." so she gave Quinn the car keys. "Oh did she say what she had to do?" Brittany asks worried something might of happened. "Uh I don't think so." Puck said running his hand through his mowhawk.

"Listen B if you want we can take you home?" Quinn offers "Huh... oh yeah sure that would be nice." Brittany says a bit detached. "Rach can you stay here with Puck until I get back?" Quinn asks "Sure thing where will you be meeting us?" Rachel asks "Barnes & Noble" she says quickly before leaving with Brittany. "Quinn is anything going on between San and Mike?" Brittany asks while they walk to the Jeep.

"What no!" Quinn says quickly "She uhh... I'm not sure I should be telling you this.." Quinn says "She what!" Brittany says hopeful "She... well she likes you." Quinn says opening the Jeep for them. "Really! Is that really true?" Brittany asks with a smile. "Yeah really." she tells her "So why did she leave?" Brittany asks "Look B, if it wasn't an emergency she wouldn't have left trust me." Quinn says driving off to Brittany's house.

**Thank you for reading everyone! Review and let me know what you think the more reviews I get the faster I write! I won't be updating for at least a week because I will be working on my other story DigitalGlee and also I will be packing up to move to Vegas.**


End file.
